Create A Cat for my story! Darkness on the Horizon
by Lunara the Ara
Summary: I know there's alot of these... But I need help! My story will be great! THANKS FOR HELPING ME REVEIWERS! In return for your help, you get a great story comming soon! It is called: Darkness on the Horizon!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: Allegiances**

** HAZECLAN **

**LEADER: Flashstar-** Gray tabby tom with ice-blue eyes.

**DEPUTY: Sageclaw- ** Light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT:** **Leafsong-** Long-furred gray tabby she-cat with white patches and green eyes.

Apprentice: Juniperfrost

**WARRIORS (Toms and she-cats not expecting kits; 4 open)**

**Shatteredheart-** Gray she-cat with white points and odd-eyes (One eye is blue; the other is green.)

**Snowsong-** White she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Icepaw

**Amberfur-** Ginger tom with blue eyes.

**Sandmask-** Light ginger tom with amber eyes.

**Moonpetal-** Gray tabby she-cat with white patches and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Sunpaw

**Leopardshadow-** Golden she-cat with ginger spots, black paws and green eyes.

**Robinflight-** Brown tom with ginger patches and brown eyes.

**Rockflare-** Gray tom with amber eyes.

**Feathermoon- **Beautiful white she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Graypaw

**Frostfern-** Pale gray she-cat with green eyes.

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**APPRENTICES (Toms and she-cats more than 6 moons old; in training to become warriors; 2 open)**

**Icepaw-** White tom with a black tail tip and yellow eyes.

**Sunpaw-** Golden she-cat with green eyes.

**Graypaw-** gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Juniperfrost-** White and gray she-cat with unusual violet colored eyes.

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**QUEENS (She-cats nursing or expecting kits; 2 open)**

**Speckleshine-** White she-cat with black spots and blue eyes. Expecting Robinflight's kits.

**Redsky-** Ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Sandmask's kits: **Spottedkit-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, ** Birchkit-** Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, and** Moonkit-** Black and white she cat with yellow eyes.

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**ELDERS (former warriors; Now retired.) **

**Larkfeather- **Gray she-cat with brown eyes.

**Moleclaw-** Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**Yellowleaf-** Light ginger she cat with bright yellow eyes.

**NIGHTCLAN**

**LEADER: Moonstar-** Black and white she-cat with yellow eyes.

**DEPUTY: Birchleap- **Brown tom with amber eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT: Tigerstrike-** Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**WARRIORS: (6 open)**

**Cloudflight-** White tom with blue eyes.

**Mudheart-** Mottled brown tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Glidepaw

**Amberclaw-** Ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**Jaywhisker-** Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Ashpaw

**Windwhisker-** Light gray tom with ice-blue eyes.

**Eaglefrost-** White she-cat with brown eyes.

Apprentice: Squirrelpaw

**Hollythorn-** Black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.

**Snowflight-** White she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Yellowpaw

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**APPRENTICES: (3 open)**

**Glidepaw-** Gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Ashpaw- **Mottled gray tom with green eyes.

**Squirrelpaw-** Light brown she-cat with sky-blue eyes.

**Yellowpaw-** Golden she-cat with yellow eyes.

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**ELDERS: (1 open)**

**Zipflash-** Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Wavedapple-** White she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes.

**OPEN-**

**SNOWCLAN**

**LEADER: **OPEN!

**DEPUTY: Dappleclaw-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT: **OPEN!

**WARRIORS: (2 open)**

**Sagefur-** Black tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Darkpaw

**Grassclaw-** Brown tom with green eyes.

**Silverfeather-** Light gray tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes.

**Fireshade-** Dark ginger tom with brown eyes.

**Ashflower-** Gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Bluepaw

**Birchclaw-** Gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Starfire-** Black she-cat with very pale blue eyes.

**Tallwhisker-** Brown and gray she-cat with amber eyes.

**Goldenheart-** Golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Jadefrost-** Gray tom with jade-colored eyes.

Apprentice: Moonpaw

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**APPRENTICES: (1 open)**

**Darkpaw- **Dark gray tom with black stripes, paws and green eyes.

**Bluepaw- **Blue/gray she-cat with green/blue eyes.

**Moonpaw-** Black she-cat with yellow eyes.

**OPEN-**

**QUEENS: (4 open)**

**Iceclaw-** White she-cat with blue eyes. (MATE AND KITS OPEN!)

**Ashflare- **Gray she-cat with black flecks and green eyes.

(MATE AND KITS OPEN!)

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**ELDERS:**

**Mapleshadow-** Ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Willowdapple-** Light gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Heathersong-** Ginger tabby she-cat with heather colored eyes.

**FEATHERCLAN**

**LEADER: **OPEN!

**DEPUTY: **OPEN!

**MEDICINE CAT: Mintshade-** Dark gray tom with green eyes.

**Apprentice: Frostpaw**

**WARRIORS: (10 open)**

**Grayshadow-** Gray she-cat with brown eyes.

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**APPRENTICES: (4 open)**

**Frostpaw-** White tom with gray patches and green/yellow eyes.

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**QUEENS:**

**Shadowglare-** Dark gray she-cat (MATE AND KITS OPEN!)

**Lionflare-** Golden she-cat with a puffy chest and brown eyes.

(MATE AND KITS OPEN!)

**ELDERS: (3 open)**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**Well, that's how it looks so far! I came up with all those names while typing. If you would, review! I have cats open for all the clans. Until next time... REVEIW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranger Sage, Your cat Rosepaw will have a crush on Glidepaw.**

**THIS GOES TO ALL PEOPLE WHO REVEIWED THIS SO FAR!**

**Thank you for reviewing! All your cats will be in my story! But Socksaresupercool, Cheesetooth? Cheesetooth will be changed to Cherrytooth. If you dont mind. And she will be a main character.**

**Ranger Sage, Your cat, Rainsong will be a main character too.**

**Brightkit is a main character Priceless Cat Lady!**

**Snowsong and Amberfur of HazeClan are mains too.**

**I have no more mains open!**

**-_-'**

**THESE ARE ALL THE MAINS! They all have a special power!**

**Snowsong- Power to make any form of water ice.**

**Amberfur- Power to breathe fire when in rage.**

**Rainsong- Power to control any form of water.**

**Windwhisker- Power to create wind storms when in rage.**

**Cherrytooth- Power to be invisible when scared.**

**Brightkit- Power to read minds.**

**And Rosepaw- Power to fight without getting tired.**

**CHAPTER ONE: Allegiances**

** HAZECLAN **

**LEADER: Flashstar-** Gray tabby tom with ice-blue eyes.

**DEPUTY: Sageclaw- ** Light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT:** **Leafsong-** Long-furred gray tabby she-cat with white patches and green eyes.

Apprentice: Juniperfrost

**WARRIORS (Toms and she-cats not expecting kits; FULL!)**

**Shatteredheart-** Gray she-cat with white points and odd-eyes (One eye is blue; the other is green.)

**Snowsong-** White she-cat with green eyes.** MAIN!**

Apprentice: Icepaw

**Amberfur-** Ginger tom with blue eyes. **MAIN!**

**Sandmask-** Light ginger tom with amber eyes.

**Moonpetal-** Gray tabby she-cat with white patches and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Sunpaw

**Leopardshadow-** Golden she-cat with ginger spots, black paws and green eyes.

**Robinflight-** Brown tom with ginger patches and brown eyes.

**Rockflare-** Gray tom with amber eyes.

**Feathermoon- **Beautiful white she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Graypaw

**Frostfern-** Pale gray she-cat with green eyes.

**Rainsong- **Blue/gray she-cat with a white under belly, paws and muzzle and blue eyes.** MAIN!**

**Falconswoop-** Brown tom with green eyes.

**Fernlight- ** White she-cat with golden patches and green eyes.

**Smokefur- **Light gray tabby tom with ice-blue eyes.

**APPRENTICES (Toms and she-cats more than 6 moons old; in training to become warriors; 2 open)**

**Icepaw-** White tom with a black tail tip and yellow eyes.

**Sunpaw-** Golden she-cat with green eyes.

**Graypaw-** gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Juniperfrost-** White and gray she-cat with unusual violet colored eyes.

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**QUEENS (She-cats nursing or expecting kits; 2 open)**

**Speckleshine-** White she-cat with black spots and blue eyes. Expecting Robinflight's kits.

**Redsky-** Ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Sandmask's kits: **Spottedkit-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, ** Birchkit-** Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, and** Moonkit-** Black and white she cat with yellow eyes.

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**ELDERS (former warriors; Now retired.) **

**Larkfeather- **Gray she-cat with brown eyes.

**Moleclaw-** Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**Yellowleaf-** Light ginger she cat with bright yellow eyes.

**NIGHTCLAN**

**LEADER: Moonstar-** Black and white she-cat with yellow eyes.

**DEPUTY: Birchleap- **Brown tom with amber eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT: Tigerstrike-** Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**WARRIORS: (6 open)**

**Cloudflight-** White tom with blue eyes.

**Mudheart-** Mottled brown tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Glidepaw

**Amberclaw-** Ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**Jaywhisker-** Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Ashpaw

**Windwhisker-** Light gray tom with ice-blue eyes. **MAIN!**

**Eaglefrost-** White she-cat with brown eyes.

Apprentice: Squirrelpaw

**Hollythorn-** Black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.

Apprentice: Rosepaw

**Snowflight-** White she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Yellowpaw

**Dappleleaf-** Brown she-cat with green eyes.

**Sootbird-** White tom with dark gray patches and ice blue eyes.

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**APPRENTICES: (3 open)**

**Glidepaw-** Gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Ashpaw- **Mottled gray tom with green eyes.

**Squirrelpaw-** Light brown she-cat with sky-blue eyes.

**Yellowpaw-** Golden she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Rosepaw-** Gray she-cat with black stripes and golden eyes.** MAIN!**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**ELDERS: (1 open)**

**Zipflash-** Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Wavedapple-** White she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes.

**OPEN-**

**SNOWCLAN**

**LEADER: **OPEN!

**DEPUTY: Dappleclaw-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT: Cherrytooth-** Dark orange she-cat with green eyes.** MAIN!**

**WARRIORS: (2 open)**

**Sagefur-** Black tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Darkpaw

**Grassclaw-** Brown tom with green eyes.

**Silverfeather-** Light gray tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes.

**Fireshade-** Dark ginger tom with brown eyes.

**Ashflower-** Gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Bluepaw

**Birchclaw-** Gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Starfire-** Black she-cat with very pale blue eyes.

**Tallwhisker-** Brown and gray she-cat with amber eyes.

**Goldenheart-** Golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Jadefrost-** Gray tom with jade-colored eyes.

Apprentice: Moonpaw

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**APPRENTICES: (1 open)**

**Darkpaw- **Dark gray tom with black stripes, paws and green eyes.

**Bluepaw- **Blue/gray she-cat with green/blue eyes.

**Moonpaw-** Black she-cat with yellow eyes.

**OPEN-**

**QUEENS: (4 open)**

**Iceclaw-** White she-cat with blue eyes. (MATE AND KITS OPEN!)

**Ashflare- **Gray she-cat with black flecks and green eyes.

(MATE AND KITS OPEN!)

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**ELDERS:**

**Mapleshadow-** Ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Willowdapple-** Light gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Heathersong-** Ginger tabby she-cat with heather colored eyes.

**FEATHERCLAN**

**LEADER: **OPEN!

**DEPUTY: **OPEN!

**MEDICINE CAT: Mintshade-** Dark gray tom with green eyes.

**Apprentice: Frostpaw**

**WARRIORS: (10 open)**

**Grayshadow-** Gray she-cat with brown eyes.

**Badgerheart-** White tom with a black stripe down his back and green eyes.

**Skyface- **White she-cat with gray patches and odd eyes. (One eye is amber and the other is blue.)

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**APPRENTICES: (4 open)**

**Frostpaw-** White tom with gray patches and green/yellow eyes.

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**QUEENS:**

**Shadowglare-** Dark gray she-cat (MATE AND KITS OPEN!)

**Lionflare-** Golden she-cat with a puffy chest and brown eyes.

(MATE AND KITS OPEN!)

**Squirrelfern- **Ginger she-cat with sky blue eyes. (Mother to Badgerheart's kits: **Icekit-** White she-cat with green eyes. **Brightkit-** Ginger tom with black stripes and pale blue eyes. **MAIN!** And **Flamingkit- ** Dark ginger tom with light ginger patches and blue/green eyes.)

**ELDERS: (3 open)**

**Mirepelt-** Ruddy brown tom with amber eyes.

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**I wrote one paragraph for each main character. Enjoy!**

Snowsong didn't know about her power until she froze the pond when she dipped her paws inside. Flashstar is starting to see something about the young warrior. Snowsong noticed it snow in the middle of summer! She doesn't know the ice is her doing until Sunfeather; Flashstar's dead brother, tell her. She keeps her unusual power to herself until it is time.

Amberfur Knew about his power ever since he was an apprentice. When he got angry at his mentor and huffed out a blaze of fire. His mentor, now dead, was shocked at the dangerous thing he just witnessed. Amberfur used his power on accident when there was a boarder skirmish. Amberfur is starting to doubt his life and wonder if he should've even been born.

Rainsong was always missing when rain or any form of precipitation fell. Because she is the one who caused it. Nobody knows this but her. She uses her powers to cause pranks to other cats, get drinks, and draw rival clan cats away. Flashstar is getting suspicious of her absences. Rainsong doesn't know that her power will be used when the time comes.

Windwhisker causes wind. Nobody knows not even Windwhisker knows. It seems to only happen when he is angry. Windwhisker wonders if he is the cause. He is very doubtful of this thought.

Cherrytooth was always missing when battle ensued. Because of her power to be invisible when scared. She is a nervous little cat. She may seem like a chatterbox when around her clanmates, but battle was a different story.

Rosepaw was always a proud kit. She was apprenticed early because she play fought with the apprentices of her clan and never got tired. Amberclaw asked Moonstar if she could be apprenticed early. Rosepaw didn't understand. Why did this cat want her to be apprenticed early?

Brightkit always knew what to say. She thinks the cats are talking to her. But she doesn't know she is reading their minds! When Brightkit hears Jadefrost plan to kill their leader, she fears for the leader. She is too scared to protect her leader. She was threatened by Jadefrost. He said he would kill her if she opened her mouth. What can Brightkit do?

**Well, that's how it looks so far! If you would, review! I have cats open for all the clans. Until next time... REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THESE ARE ALL THE MAINS! They all have a special power!**

**Snowsong- Power to make any form of water ice.**

**Amberfur- Power to breathe fire when in rage.**

**Rainsong- Power to control any form of water.**

**Windwhisker- Power to create wind storms when in rage.**

**Cherrytooth- Power to be invisible when scared.**

**Brightkit- Power to read minds.**

**And Rosepaw- Power to fight without getting tired.**

**CHAPTER ONE: Allegiances**

**HAZECLAN**

**LEADER: Flashstar-** Gray tabby tom with ice-blue eyes.

**DEPUTY: Sageclaw- **Light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT:** **Leafsong-** Long-furred gray tabby she-cat with white patches and green eyes.

Apprentice: Juniperfrost

**WARRIORS (Toms and she-cats not expecting kits; FULL!)**

**Shatteredheart-** Gray she-cat with white points and odd-eyes (One eye is blue; the other is green.)

**Snowsong-** White she-cat with green eyes.**MAIN!**

Apprentice: Icepaw

**Amberfur-** Ginger tom with blue eyes. **MAIN!**

**Sandmask-** Light ginger tom with amber eyes.

**Moonpetal-** Gray tabby she-cat with white patches and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Sunpaw

**Leopardshadow-** Golden she-cat with ginger spots, black paws and green eyes.

**Robinflight-** Brown tom with ginger patches and brown eyes.

**Rockflare-** Gray tom with amber eyes.

**Feathermoon- **Beautiful white she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Graypaw

**Frostfern-** Pale gray she-cat with green eyes.

**Rainsong- **Blue/gray she-cat with a white under belly, paws and muzzle and blue eyes.** MAIN!**

**Falconswoop-** Brown tom with green eyes.

**Fernlight- **White she-cat with golden patches and green eyes.

**Smokefur- **Light gray tabby tom with ice-blue eyes.

**APPRENTICES (Toms and she-cats more than 6 moons old; in training to become warriors; 2 open)**

**Icepaw-** White tom with a black tail tip and yellow eyes.

**Sunpaw-** Golden she-cat with green eyes.

**Graypaw-** gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Juniperfrost-** White and gray she-cat with unusual violet colored eyes.

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**QUEENS (She-cats nursing or expecting kits;**** 1 open****)**

**Speckleshine-** White she-cat with black spots and blue eyes. Expecting Robinflight's kits.

**Redsky-** Ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Sandmask's kits: **Spottedkit-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, **Birchkit-** Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, and** Moonkit-** Black and white she cat with yellow eyes.

**Lilysong-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting Rockflare's kits.

**OPEN-**

**ELDERS (former warriors; Now retired.) **

**Larkfeather- **Gray she-cat with brown eyes.

**Moleclaw-** Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**Yellowleaf-** Light ginger she cat with bright yellow eyes.

**NIGHTCLAN**

**LEADER: Moonstar-** Black and white she-cat with yellow eyes.

**DEPUTY: Birchleap- **Brown tom with amber eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT: Tigerstrike-** Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**WARRIORS: (6 open)**

**Cloudflight-** White tom with blue eyes.

**Mudheart-** Mottled brown tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Glidepaw

**Amberclaw-** Ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**Jaywhisker-** Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Ashpaw

**Windwhisker-** Light gray tom with ice-blue eyes. **MAIN!**

**Eaglefrost-** White she-cat with brown eyes.

Apprentice: Squirrelpaw

**Hollythorn-** Black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.

Apprentice: Rosepaw

**Snowflight-** White she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Yellowpaw

**Dappleleaf-** Brown she-cat with green eyes.

**Sootbird-** White tom with dark gray patches and ice blue eyes.

**Starshadow-** Black she-cat with green eyes.

**Thornflight-** Ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

**Icelight- **White tom with amber eyes.

**OPEN-**

**APPRENTICES: (3 open)**

**Glidepaw-** Gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Ashpaw- **Mottled gray tom with green eyes.

**Squirrelpaw-** Light brown she-cat with sky-blue eyes.

**Yellowpaw-** Golden she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Rosepaw-** Gray she-cat with black stripes and golden eyes.** MAIN!**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**ELDERS: (1 open)**

**Zipflash-** Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Wavedapple-** White she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes.

**OPEN-**

**SNOWCLAN**

**LEADER: Icestar- **White she-cat with a black tail tip, paws and yellow eyes.

**DEPUTY: Dappleclaw-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT: Cherrytooth-** Dark orange she-cat with green eyes.**MAIN!**

Apprentice: Silverpaw

**WARRIORS: (2 open)**

**Sagefur-** Black tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Darkpaw

**Grassclaw-** Brown tom with green eyes.

**Silverfeather-** Light gray tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes.

**Fireshade-** Dark ginger tom with brown eyes.

**Ashflower-** Gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Bluepaw

**Birchclaw-** Gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Starfire-** Black she-cat with very pale blue eyes.

**Tallwhisker-** Brown and gray she-cat with amber eyes.

**Goldenheart-** Golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Jadefrost-** Gray tom with jade-colored eyes.

Apprentice: Moonpaw

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**APPRENTICES: (FULL!)**

**Darkpaw- **Dark gray tom with black stripes, paws and green eyes.

**Bluepaw- **Blue/gray she-cat with green/blue eyes.

**Moonpaw-** Black she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Silverpaw- **Small gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.

**QUEENS: (4 open)**

**Iceclaw-** White she-cat with blue eyes. (MATE AND KITS OPEN!)

**Ashflare- **Gray she-cat with black flecks and green eyes.

(MATE AND KITS OPEN!)

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**ELDERS:**

**Mapleshadow-** Ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Willowdapple-** Light gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Heathersong-** Ginger tabby she-cat with heather colored eyes.

**FEATHERCLAN**

**LEADER: ****Plumstar-** Gray tom with black paws and dark blue eyes.

**DEPUTY: **OPEN!

**MEDICINE CAT: Mintshade-** Dark gray tom with green eyes.

**Apprentice: Frostpaw**

**WARRIORS: (10 open)**

**Grayshadow-** Gray she-cat with brown eyes.

**Badgerheart-** White tom with a black stripe down his back and green eyes.

**Skyface- **White she-cat with gray patches and odd eyes. (One eye is amber and the other is blue.)

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**APPRENTICES: (4 open)**

**Frostpaw-** White tom with gray patches and green/yellow eyes.

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**QUEENS:**

**Shadowglare-** Dark gray she-cat (MATE AND KITS OPEN!)

**Lionflare-** Golden she-cat with a puffy chest and brown eyes.

(MATE AND KITS OPEN!)

**Squirrelfern- **Ginger she-cat with sky blue eyes. (Mother to Badgerheart's kits: **Icekit-** White she-cat with green eyes. **Brightkit-** Ginger tom with black stripes and pale blue eyes. **MAIN!** And **Flamingkit- **Dark ginger tom with light ginger patches and blue/green eyes.)

**ELDERS: (3 open)**

**Mirepelt-** Ruddy brown tom with amber eyes.

**OPEN**

**OPEN-**

**I wrote one paragraph for each main character. Enjoy!**

Snowsong didn't know about her power until she froze the pond when she dipped her paws inside. Flashstar is starting to see something about the young warrior. Snowsong noticed it snow in the middle of summer! She doesn't know the ice is her doing until Sunfeather; Flashstar's dead brother, tell her. She keeps her unusual power to herself until it is time.

Amberfur Knew about his power ever since he was an apprentice. When he got angry at his mentor and huffed out a blaze of fire. His mentor, now dead, was shocked at the dangerous thing he just witnessed. Amberfur used his power on accident when there was a boarder skirmish. Amberfur is starting to doubt his life and wonder if he should've even been born.

Rainsong was always missing when rain or any form of precipitation fell. Because she is the one who caused it. Nobody knows this but her. She uses her powers to cause pranks to other cats, get drinks, and draw rival clan cats is getting suspicious of her absences. Rainsong doesn't know that her power will be used when the time comes.

Windwhisker causes wind. Nobody knows not even Windwhisker knows. It seems to only happen when he is angry. Windwhisker wonders if he is the cause. He is very doubtful of this thought.

Cherrytooth was always missing when battle ensued. Because of her power to be invisible when scared. She is a nervous little cat. She may seem like a chatterbox when around her clanmates, but battle was a different story.

Rosepaw was always a proud kit. She was apprenticed early because she play fought with the apprentices of her clan and never got tired. Amberclaw asked Moonstar if she could be apprenticed early. Rosepaw didn't understand. Why did this cat want her to be apprenticed early?

Brightkit always knew what to say. She thinks the cats are talking to her. But she doesn't know she is reading their minds! When Brightkit hears Jadefrost plan to kill their leader, she fears for the leader. She is too scared to protect her leader. She was threatened by Jadefrost. He said he would kill her if she opened her mouth. What can Brightkit do?

**Well, that's how it looks so far! If you would, review! I have cats open for all the clans. Until next time... REVEIW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Socksaresupercool, I said in chapter two I was going to change Cheesetooth to Cherrytooth, since cheese doesn't exist in the WARRIOR CATS world. **

**NOTE: I will take ALL names until it is full!**

**Anyway, I love these names! I hope I get more! Thanks, Nightkill for posting a warrior. I wanted a review from you! Anyway, let's see what we got so far!**

**THESE ARE ALL THE MAINS! They all have a special power!**

**Snowsong- Power to make any form of water ice.**

**Amberfur- Power to breathe fire when in rage.**

**Rainsong- Power to control any form of water.**

**Windwhisker- Power to create wind storms when in rage.**

**Cherrytooth- Power to be invisible when scared.**

**Brightkit- Power to read minds.**

**And Rosepaw- Power to fight without getting tired.**

**CHAPTER ONE: Allegiances**

**HAZECLAN**

**LEADER: Flashstar-** Gray tabby tom with ice-blue eyes.

**DEPUTY: Sageclaw- **Light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT:** **Leafsong-** Long-furred gray tabby she-cat with white patches and green eyes.

Apprentice: Juniperfrost

**WARRIORS (Toms and she-cats not expecting kits; FULL!)**

**Shatteredheart-** Gray she-cat with white points and odd-eyes (One eye is blue; the other is green.)

**Snowsong-** White she-cat with green eyes.**MAIN!**

Apprentice: Icepaw

**Amberfur-** Ginger tom with blue eyes. **MAIN!**

**Sandmask-** Light ginger tom with amber eyes.

**Moonpetal-** Gray tabby she-cat with white patches and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Sunpaw

**Leopardshadow-** Golden she-cat with ginger spots, black paws and green eyes.

**Robinflight-** Brown tom with ginger patches and brown eyes.

**Rockflare-** Gray tom with amber eyes.

**Feathermoon- **Beautiful white she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Graypaw

**Frostfern-** Pale gray she-cat with green eyes.

**Rainsong- **Blue/gray she-cat with a white under belly, paws and muzzle and blue eyes.** MAIN!**

**Falconswoop-** Brown tom with green eyes.

**Fernlight- **White she-cat with golden patches and green eyes.

**Smokefur- **Light gray tabby tom with ice-blue eyes.

**APPRENTICES (Toms and she-cats more than 6 moons old; in training to become warriors; 2 open)**

**Icepaw-** White tom with a black tail tip and yellow eyes.

**Sunpaw-** Golden she-cat with green eyes.

**Graypaw-** gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Juniperfrost-** White and gray she-cat with unusual violet colored eyes.

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**QUEENS (She-cats nursing or expecting kits; 1 open)**

**Speckleshine-** White she-cat with black spots and blue eyes. Expecting Robinflight's kits.

**Redsky-** Ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Sandmask's kits: **Spottedkit-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, **Birchkit-** Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, and** Moonkit-** Black and white she cat with yellow eyes.

**Lilysong-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting Rockflare's kits.

**OPEN-**

**ELDERS (former warriors; Now retired.) **

**Larkfeather- **Gray she-cat with brown eyes.

**Moleclaw-** Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**Yellowleaf-** Light ginger she cat with bright yellow eyes.

**NIGHTCLAN**

**LEADER: Moonstar-** Black and white she-cat with yellow eyes.

**DEPUTY: Birchleap- **Brown tom with amber eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT: Tigerstrike-** Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**WARRIORS: (6 open)**

**Cloudflight-** White tom with blue eyes.

**Mudheart-** Mottled brown tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Glidepaw

**Amberclaw-** Ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**Jaywhisker-** Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Ashpaw

**Windwhisker-** Light gray tom with ice-blue eyes. **MAIN!**

**Eaglefrost-** White she-cat with brown eyes.

Apprentice: Squirrelpaw

**Hollythorn-** Black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.

Apprentice: Rosepaw

**Snowflight-** White she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Yellowpaw

**Dappleleaf-** Brown she-cat with green eyes.

**Sootbird-** White tom with dark gray patches and ice blue eyes.

**Starshadow-** Black she-cat with green eyes.

**Thornflight-** Ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

**Icelight- **White tom with amber eyes.

**OPEN-**

**APPRENTICES: (3 open)**

**Glidepaw-** Gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Ashpaw- **Mottled gray tom with green eyes.

**Squirrelpaw-** Light brown she-cat with sky-blue eyes.

**Yellowpaw-** Golden she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Rosepaw-** Gray she-cat with black stripes and golden eyes.** MAIN!**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**ELDERS: (1 open)**

**Zipflash-** Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Wavedapple-** White she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes.

**OPEN-**

**SNOWCLAN (FULL!)**

**LEADER: Icestar- **White she-cat with a black tail tip, paws and yellow eyes.

**DEPUTY: Dappleclaw-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT: Cherrytooth-** Dark orange she-cat with green eyes.**MAIN!**

Apprentice: Silverpaw

**WARRIORS: (FULL!)**

**Sagefur-** Black tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Darkpaw

**Grassclaw-** Brown tom with green eyes.

**Silverfeather-** Light gray tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes.

**Fireshade-** Dark ginger tom with brown eyes.

**Ashflower-** Gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Bluepaw

**Birchclaw-** Gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Starfire-** Black she-cat with very pale blue eyes.

**Tallwhisker-** Brown and gray she-cat with amber eyes.

**Goldenheart-** Golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Jadefrost-** Gray tom with jade-colored eyes.

Apprentice: Moonpaw

**Mudpelt- ** Honey-brown she-cat with bangs over left eye and ice blue eyes.

**Opalfur-** Gray tabby tom with white patches and green eyes.

**APPRENTICES: (FULL!)**

**Darkpaw- **Dark gray tom with black stripes, paws and green eyes.

**Bluepaw- **Blue/gray she-cat with green/blue eyes.

**Moonpaw-** Black she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Silverpaw- **Small gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.

**QUEENS: (FULL!)**

**Iceclaw-** White she-cat with blue eyes. (MATE AND KITS OPEN!)

**Ashflare- **Gray she-cat with black flecks and green eyes.

(MATE AND KITS OPEN!)

**ELDERS (FULL!)**

**Mapleshadow-** Ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Willowdapple-** Light gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Heathersong-** Ginger tabby she-cat with heather colored eyes.

**FEATHERCLAN**

**LEADER: Plumstar-** Gray tom with black paws and dark blue eyes.

**DEPUTY: **OPEN!

**MEDICINE CAT: Mintshade-** Dark gray tom with green eyes.

**Apprentice: Frostpaw**

**WARRIORS: (10 open)**

**Grayshadow-** Gray she-cat with brown eyes.

**Badgerheart-** White tom with a black stripe down his back and green eyes.

**Skyface- **White she-cat with gray patches and odd eyes. (One eye is amber and the other is blue.)

**Iceheart-** White tom with blue eyes.

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**APPRENTICES: (4 open)**

**Frostpaw-** White tom with gray patches and green/yellow eyes.

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**QUEENS:**

**Shadowglare-** Dark gray she-cat (MATE AND KITS OPEN!)

**Lionflare-** Golden she-cat with a puffy chest and brown eyes.

(MATE AND KITS OPEN!)

**Squirrelfern- **Ginger she-cat with sky blue eyes. (Mother to Badgerheart's kits: **Icekit-** White she-cat with green eyes. **Brightkit-** Ginger tom with black stripes and pale blue eyes. **MAIN!** And **Flamingkit- **Dark ginger tom with light ginger patches and blue/green eyes.)

**ELDERS: (3 open)**

**Mirepelt-** Ruddy brown tom with amber eyes.

**OPEN**

**OPEN-**

**I wrote one paragraph for each main character. Enjoy!**

Snowsong didn't know about her power until she froze the pond when she dipped her paws inside. Flashstar is starting to see something about the young warrior. Snowsong noticed it snow in the middle of summer! She doesn't know the ice is her doing until Sunfeather; Flashstar's dead brother, tell her. She keeps her unusual power to herself until it is time.

Amberfur Knew about his power ever since he was an apprentice. When he got angry at his mentor and huffed out a blaze of fire. His mentor, now dead, was shocked at the dangerous thing he just witnessed. Amberfur used his power on accident when there was a boarder skirmish. Amberfur is starting to doubt his life and wonder if he should've even been born.

Rainsong was always missing when rain or any form of precipitation fell. Because she is the one who caused it. Nobody knows this but her. She uses her powers to cause pranks to other cats, get drinks, and draw rival clan cats is getting suspicious of her absences. Rainsong doesn't know that her power will be used when the time comes.

Windwhisker causes wind. Nobody knows not even Windwhisker knows. It seems to only happen when he is angry. Windwhisker wonders if he is the cause. He is very doubtful of this thought.

Cherrytooth was always missing when battle ensued. Because of her power to be invisible when scared. She is a nervous little cat. She may seem like a chatterbox when around her clanmates, but battle was a different story.

Rosepaw was always a proud kit. She was apprenticed early because she play fought with the apprentices of her clan and never got tired. Amberclaw asked Moonstar if she could be apprenticed early. Rosepaw didn't understand. Why did this cat want her to be apprenticed early?

Brightkit always knew what to say. She thinks the cats are talking to her. But she doesn't know she is reading their minds! When Brightkit hears Jadefrost plan to kill their leader, she fears for the leader. She is too scared to protect her leader. She was threatened by Jadefrost. He said he would kill her if she opened her mouth. What can Brightkit do?

**Well, that's how it looks so far! If you would, review! I have cats open for all the clans. Until next time... REVEIW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: I will take ALL names until it is full!**

**Anyway, I love these names! I'm almost done! I can fit 3 more cats! If you want yours in, Ya'll better review FAST! I hope I get 3 more! Anyway, let's see what we got so far!**

**THESE ARE ALL THE MAINS! They all have a special power!**

**Snowsong- Power to make any form of water ice.**

**Amberfur- Power to breathe fire when in rage.**

**Rainsong- Power to control any form of water.**

**Windwhisker- Power to create wind storms when in rage.**

**Cherrytooth- Power to be invisible when scared.**

**Brightkit- Power to read minds.**

**And Rosepaw- Power to fight without getting tired.**

**CHAPTER ONE: Allegiances**

**HAZECLAN (FULL!)**

**LEADER: Flashstar-** Gray tabby tom with ice-blue eyes.

**DEPUTY: Sageclaw- **Light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT:** **Leafsong-** Long-furred gray tabby she-cat with white patches and green eyes.

Apprentice: Juniperfrost

**WARRIORS (Toms and she-cats not expecting kits; FULL!)**

**Shatteredheart-** Gray she-cat with white points and odd-eyes (One eye is blue; the other is green.)

**Snowsong-** White she-cat with green eyes.**MAIN!**

Apprentice: Icepaw

**Amberfur-** Ginger tom with blue eyes. **MAIN!**

**Sandmask-** Light ginger tom with amber eyes.

**Moonpetal-** Gray tabby she-cat with white patches and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Sunpaw

**Leopardshadow-** Golden she-cat with ginger spots, black paws and green eyes.

**Robinflight-** Brown tom with ginger patches and brown eyes.

**Rockflare-** Gray tom with amber eyes.

**Feathermoon- **Beautiful white she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Graypaw

**Frostfern-** Pale gray she-cat with green eyes.

**Rainsong- **Blue/gray she-cat with a white under belly, paws and muzzle and blue eyes.** MAIN!**

**Falconswoop-** Brown tom with green eyes.

**Fernlight- **White she-cat with golden patches and green eyes.

Apprentice- Skypaw

**Smokefur- **Light gray tabby tom with ice-blue eyes.

**APPRENTICES (Toms and she-cats more than 6 moons old; in training to become warriors)**

**Icepaw-** White tom with a black tail tip and yellow eyes.

**Sunpaw-** Golden she-cat with green eyes.

**Graypaw-** gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Juniperfrost-** White and gray she-cat with unusual violet colored eyes.

**Flamepaw-** Ginger tom with ice blue eyes.

**Skypaw- **Pale gray she-cat with amber eyes.

**Mistpaw-** Gray she-cat with pale blue eyes.

**QUEENS (She-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

**Speckleshine-** White she-cat with black spots and blue eyes. Expecting Robinflight's kits.

**Redsky-** Ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Sandmask's kits: **Spottedkit-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, **Birchkit-** Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, and** Moonkit-** Black and white she cat with yellow eyes.

**Lilysong-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting Rockflare's kits.

**Heronstep-** White she-cat with blue/gray stripes and green eyes.

**ELDERS (former warriors; Now retired.) **

**Larkfeather- **Gray she-cat with brown eyes.

**Moleclaw-** Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**Yellowleaf-** Light ginger she cat with bright yellow eyes.

**NIGHTCLAN**

**LEADER: Moonstar-** Black and white she-cat with yellow eyes.

**DEPUTY: Birchleap- **Brown tom with amber eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT: Tigerstrike-** Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**WARRIORS: **

**Cloudflight-** White tom with blue eyes.

**Mudheart-** Mottled brown tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Glidepaw

**Amberclaw-** Ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**Jaywhisker-** Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Ashpaw

**Windwhisker-** Light gray tom with ice-blue eyes. **MAIN!**

**Eaglefrost-** White she-cat with brown eyes.

Apprentice: Squirrelpaw

**Hollythorn-** Black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.

Apprentice: Rosepaw

**Snowflight-** White she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Yellowpaw

**Dappleleaf-** Brown she-cat with green eyes.

**Sootbird-** White tom with dark gray patches and ice blue eyes.

**Starshadow-** Black she-cat with green eyes.

**Thornflight-** Ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

**Icelight- **White tom with amber eyes.

**Echomist-** Gray she-cat with black paws and pale blue eyes.

**APPRENTICES: (3 open)**

**Glidepaw-** Gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Ashpaw- **Mottled gray tom with green eyes.

**Squirrelpaw-** Light brown she-cat with sky-blue eyes.

**Yellowpaw-** Golden she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Rosepaw-** Gray she-cat with black stripes and golden eyes.** MAIN!**

**Blazepaw-** Golden tabby tom with jagged orange stripes and amber eyes.

**ELDERS: (1 open)**

**Zipflash-** Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Wavedapple-** White she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes.

**OPEN-**

**SNOWCLAN (FULL!)**

**LEADER: Icestar- **White she-cat with a black tail tip, paws and yellow eyes.

**DEPUTY: Dappleclaw-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT: Cherrytooth-** Dark orange she-cat with green eyes.**MAIN!**

Apprentice: Silverpaw

**WARRIORS: (FULL!)**

**Sagefur-** Black tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Darkpaw

**Grassclaw-** Brown tom with green eyes.

**Silverfeather-** Light gray tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes.

**Fireshade-** Dark ginger tom with brown eyes.

**Ashflower-** Gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Bluepaw

**Birchclaw-** Gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Starfire-** Black she-cat with very pale blue eyes.

**Tallwhisker-** Brown and gray she-cat with amber eyes.

**Goldenheart-** Golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Jadefrost-** Gray tom with jade-colored eyes.

Apprentice: Moonpaw

**Mudpelt- **Honey-brown she-cat with bangs over left eye and ice blue eyes.

**Opalfur-** Gray tabby tom with white patches and green eyes.

**APPRENTICES: (FULL!)**

**Darkpaw- **Dark gray tom with black stripes, paws and green eyes.

**Bluepaw- **Blue/gray she-cat with green/blue eyes.

**Moonpaw-** Black she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Silverpaw- **Small gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.

**QUEENS: (FULL!)**

**Iceclaw-** White she-cat with blue eyes. (MATE AND KITS OPEN!)

**Ashflare- **Gray she-cat with black flecks and green eyes.

(MATE AND KITS OPEN!)

**ELDERS (FULL!)**

**Mapleshadow-** Ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Willowdapple-** Light gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Heathersong-** Ginger tabby she-cat with heather colored eyes.

**FEATHERCLAN**

**LEADER: Plumstar-** Gray tom with black paws and dark blue eyes.

**DEPUTY: ****Thunderblaze-** Brown tabby tom with black stripes and paws and dark green eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT: Mintshade-** Dark gray tom with green eyes.

**Apprentice: Frostpaw**

**WARRIORS: (2 open)**

**Grayshadow-** Gray she-cat with brown eyes.

**Badgerheart-** White tom with a black stripe down his back and green eyes.

**Skyface- **White she-cat with gray patches and odd eyes. (One eye is amber and the other is blue.)

**Iceheart-** White tom with blue eyes.

**Pinewhisker-** Dark ginger tom with black patches and dark green eyes.

**Breezetail-** Gray tom with gray streaks and blue eyes.

Apprentice, Oatpaw

**Nightshade-** Black she-cat with blue eyes.

**Blizzardflight-** White she-cat with gray spots and ice-blue eyes.

**Brackenflare-** Dark brown tom with black paws, ears, tail tip and pale green eyes.

**Horsewind-** Very long-furred gray she-cat with

**OPEN-**

**OPEN-**

**APPRENTICES: **

**Frostpaw-** White tom with gray patches and green/yellow eyes.

**Oatpaw-** Dark cream tom with blue eyes.

**Aspenpaw-** Dark gray tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes.

**Wrenpaw-** Light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and yellow eyes.

**Lynxpaw-** Small brown tabby she-cat with light blue eyes.

**QUEENS:**

**Shadowglare-** Dark gray she-cat. Mother to Brackenflare's kits: **Sparkkit-**bright ginger tom with amber eyes, **Berrykit-** a tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes, and **Fernkit-** a light gray she-cat with blue eyes and white paws.

**Lionflare-** Golden she-cat with a puffy chest and brown eyes.

(MATE AND KITS OPEN!)

**Squirrelfern- **Ginger she-cat with sky blue eyes. (Mother to Badgerheart's kits: **Icekit-** White she-cat with green eyes. **Brightkit-** Ginger tom with black stripes and pale blue eyes. **MAIN!** And **Flamingkit- **Dark ginger tom with light ginger patches and blue/green eyes.)

**Soaringbird-** Light ginger she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Sageclaw's kits: **Cliffkit-** light sandy-ginger she-cat with ice-blue eyes, **Mountainkit**- ginger tom with black paws and stripes with green eyes, and **Skykit-** light ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

**ELDERS: **

**Mirepelt-** Ruddy brown tom with amber eyes.

**Ravencall-** Black tom with a white chest and green eyes.

**Jaguarflash-** Brown spotted tom with amber eyes.

**I wrote one paragraph for each main character. Enjoy!**

Snowsong didn't know about her power until she froze the pond when she dipped her paws inside. Flashstar is starting to see something about the young warrior. Snowsong noticed it snow in the middle of summer! She doesn't know the ice is her doing until Sunfeather; Flashstar's dead brother, tell her. She keeps her unusual power to herself until it is time.

Amberfur Knew about his power ever since he was an apprentice. When he got angry at his mentor and huffed out a blaze of fire. His mentor, now dead, was shocked at the dangerous thing he just witnessed. Amberfur used his power on accident when there was a boarder skirmish. Amberfur is starting to doubt his life and wonder if he should've even been born.

Rainsong was always missing when rain or any form of precipitation fell. Because she is the one who caused it. Nobody knows this but her. She uses her powers to cause pranks to other cats, get drinks, and draw rival clan cats is getting suspicious of her absences. Rainsong doesn't know that her power will be used when the time comes.

Windwhisker causes wind. Nobody knows not even Windwhisker knows. It seems to only happen when he is angry. Windwhisker wonders if he is the cause. He is very doubtful of this thought.

Cherrytooth was always missing when battle ensued. Because of her power to be invisible when scared. She is a nervous little cat. She may seem like a chatterbox when around her clanmates, but battle was a different story.

Rosepaw was always a proud kit. She was apprenticed early because she play fought with the apprentices of her clan and never got tired. Amberclaw asked Moonstar if she could be apprenticed early. Rosepaw didn't understand. Why did this cat want her to be apprenticed early?

Brightkit always knew what to say. She thinks the cats are talking to her. But she doesn't know she is reading their minds! When Brightkit hears Jadefrost plan to kill their leader, she fears for the leader. She is too scared to protect her leader. She was threatened by Jadefrost. He said he would kill her if she opened her mouth. What can Brightkit do?

**Well, that's how it looks so far! If you would, review! I have cats open for all the clans. Until next time... REVEIW!**


	6. ALL DONE!

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! THE ALLEGIANCES ARE FULL! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE HELP! *Faints with shock and joy***

**THESE ARE ALL THE MAINS! They all have a special power!**

**Snowsong- Power to make any form of water ice.**

**Amberfur- Power to breathe fire when in rage.**

**Rainsong- Power to control any form of water.**

**Windwhisker- Power to create wind storms when in rage.**

**Cherrytooth- Power to be invisible when scared.**

**Brightkit- Power to read minds.**

**And Rosepaw- Power to fight without getting tired.**

**HERE ARE THE FINAL ALLEGIANCES!**

**HAZECLAN **

**LEADER: Flashstar-** Gray tabby tom with ice-blue eyes.

**DEPUTY: Sageclaw- **Light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT:** **Leafsong-** Long-furred gray tabby she-cat with white patches and green eyes.

Apprentice: Juniperfrost

**WARRIORS (Toms and she-cats not expecting kits)**

**Shatteredheart-** Gray she-cat with white points and odd-eyes (One eye is blue; the other is green.)

**Snowsong-** White she-cat with green eyes.**MAIN!**

Apprentice: Icepaw

**Amberfur-** Ginger tom with blue eyes. **MAIN!**

**Sandmask-** Light ginger tom with amber eyes.

**Moonpetal-** Gray tabby she-cat with white patches and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Sunpaw

**Leopardshadow-** Golden she-cat with ginger spots, black paws and green eyes.

**Robinflight-** Brown tom with ginger patches and brown eyes.

**Rockflare-** Gray tom with amber eyes.

**Feathermoon- **Beautiful white she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Graypaw

**Frostfern-** Pale gray she-cat with green eyes.

**Rainsong- **Blue/gray she-cat with a white under belly, paws and muzzle and blue eyes. **MAIN!**

**Falconswoop-** Brown tom with green eyes.

**Fernlight- **White she-cat with golden patches and green eyes.

Apprentice- Skypaw

**Smokefur- **Light gray tabby tom with ice-blue eyes.

**APPRENTICES (Toms and she-cats more than 6 moons old; in training to become warriors)**

**Icepaw-** White tom with a black tail tip and yellow eyes.

**Sunpaw-** Golden she-cat with green eyes.

**Graypaw-** gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Juniperfrost-** White and gray she-cat with unusual violet colored eyes.

**Flamepaw-** Ginger tom with ice blue eyes.

**Skypaw- **Pale gray she-cat with amber eyes.

**Mistpaw-** Gray she-cat with pale blue eyes.

**QUEENS (She-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

**Speckleshine-** White she-cat with black spots and blue eyes. Expecting Robinflight's kits.

**Redsky-** Ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Sandmask's kits: **Spottedkit-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, **Birchkit-** Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, and **Moonkit-** Black and white she cat with yellow eyes.

**Lilysong-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting Rockflare's kits.

**Heronstep-** White she-cat with blue/gray stripes and green eyes.

**ELDERS (former warriors; Now retired.) **

**Larkfeather- **Gray she-cat with brown eyes.

**Moleclaw-** Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**Yellowleaf-** Light ginger she cat with bright yellow eyes.

**NIGHTCLAN**

**LEADER: Moonstar-** Black and white she-cat with yellow eyes.

**DEPUTY: Birchleap- **Brown tom with amber eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT: Tigerstrike-** Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**WARRIORS: **

**Cloudflight-** White tom with blue eyes.

**Mudheart-** Mottled brown tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Glidepaw

**Amberclaw-** Ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**Jaywhisker-** Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Ashpaw

**Windwhisker-** Light gray tom with ice-blue eyes. **MAIN!**

**Eaglefrost-** White she-cat with brown eyes.

Apprentice: Squirrelpaw

**Hollythorn-** Black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.

Apprentice: Rosepaw

**Snowflight-** White she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Yellowpaw

**Dappleleaf-** Brown she-cat with green eyes.

**Sootbird-** White tom with dark gray patches and ice blue eyes.

**Starshadow-** Black she-cat with green eyes.

**Thornflight-** Ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

**Icelight- **White tom with amber eyes.

**Echomist-** Gray she-cat with black paws and pale blue eyes.

**APPRENTICES: **

**Glidepaw-** Gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Ashpaw- **Mottled gray tom with green eyes.

**Squirrelpaw-** Light brown she-cat with sky-blue eyes.

**Yellowpaw-** Golden she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Rosepaw-** Gray she-cat with black stripes and golden eyes. **MAIN!**

**Blazepaw-** Golden tabby tom with jagged orange stripes and amber eyes.

**ELDERS: **

**Zipflash-** Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Wavedapple-** White she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes.

**Ragestrike-** Ginger tom with amber; almost red eyes.

**SNOWCLAN **

**LEADER: Icestar- **White she-cat with a black tail tip, paws and yellow eyes.

**DEPUTY: Dappleclaw-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT: Cherrytooth-** Dark orange she-cat with green eyes.**MAIN!**

Apprentice: Silverpaw

**WARRIORS: (FULL!)**

**Sagefur-** Black tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Darkpaw

**Grassclaw-** Brown tom with green eyes.

**Silverfeather-** Light gray tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes.

**Fireshade-** Dark ginger tom with brown eyes.

**Ashflower-** Gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Bluepaw

**Birchclaw-** Gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Starfire-** Black she-cat with very pale blue eyes.

**Tallwhisker-** Brown and gray she-cat with amber eyes.

**Goldenheart-** Golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Jadefrost-** Gray tom with jade-colored eyes.

Apprentice: Moonpaw

**Mudpelt- **Honey-brown she-cat with bangs over left eye and ice blue eyes.

**Opalfur-** Gray tabby tom with white patches and green eyes.

**APPRENTICES:**

**Darkpaw- **Dark gray tom with black stripes, paws and green eyes.

**Bluepaw- **Blue/gray she-cat with green/blue eyes.

**Moonpaw-** Black she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Silverpaw- **Small gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.

**Flightpaw-** Dusty brown tom with black stripes and ice-blue eyes.

**QUEENS:**

**Iceclaw-** White she-cat with blue eyes. (MATE AND KITS OPEN!)

**Ashflare- **Gray she-cat with black flecks and green eyes.

(MATE AND KITS OPEN!)

**ELDERS **

**Mapleshadow-** Ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Willowdapple-** Light gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Heathersong-** Ginger tabby she-cat with heather colored eyes.

**FEATHERCLAN**

**LEADER: Plumstar-** Gray tom with black paws and dark blue eyes.

**DEPUTY: Thunderblaze-** Brown tabby tom with black stripes and paws and dark green eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT: Mintshade-** Dark gray tom with green eyes.

**Apprentice: Frostpaw**

**WARRIORS: **

**Grayshadow-** Gray she-cat with brown eyes.

**Badgerheart-** White tom with a black stripe down his back and green eyes.

**Skyface- **White she-cat with gray patches and odd eyes. (One eye is amber and the other is blue.)

**Iceheart-** White tom with blue eyes.

**Pinewhisker-** Dark ginger tom with black patches and dark green eyes.

**Breezetail-** Gray tom with gray streaks and blue eyes.

Apprentice, Oatpaw

**Nightshade-** Black she-cat with blue eyes.

**Blizzardflight-** White she-cat with gray spots and ice-blue eyes.

**Brackenflare-** Dark brown tom with black paws, ears, tail tip and pale green eyes.

**Horsewind-** Very long-furred gray she-cat with brown eyes.

**Winterblossom-** White she-cat with brown paws and green eyes.

**Duskflight-** Brown tom with black patches and pale amber eyes.

**APPRENTICES: **

**Frostpaw-** White tom with gray patches and green/yellow eyes.

**Oatpaw-** Dark cream tom with blue eyes.

**Aspenpaw-** Dark gray tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes.

**Wrenpaw-** Light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and yellow eyes.

**Lynxpaw-** Small brown tabby she-cat with light blue eyes.

**QUEENS:**

**Shadowglare-** Dark gray she-cat. Mother to Brackenflare's kits: **Sparkkit-**bright ginger tom with amber eyes, **Berrykit-** a tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes, and **Fernkit-** a light gray she-cat with blue eyes and white paws.

**Lionflare-** Golden she-cat with a puffy chest and brown eyes.

(MATE AND KITS OPEN!)

**Squirrelfern- **Ginger she-cat with sky blue eyes. (Mother to Badgerheart's kits: **Icekit-** White she-cat with green eyes. **Brightkit-** Ginger tom with black stripes and pale blue eyes. **MAIN!** And **Flamingkit- **Dark ginger tom with light ginger patches and blue/green eyes.)

**Soaringbird-** Light ginger she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Sageclaw's kits: **Cliffkit-** light sandy-ginger she-cat with ice-blue eyes, **Mountainkit**- ginger tom with black paws and stripes with green eyes, and **Skykit-** light ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

**ELDERS: **

**Mirepelt-** Ruddy brown tom with amber eyes.

**Ravencall-** Black tom with a white chest and green eyes.

**Jaguarflash-** Brown spotted tom with amber eyes.

**I wrote one paragraph for each main character. Enjoy!**

Snowsong didn't know about her power until she froze the pond when she dipped her paws inside. Flashstar is starting to see something about the young warrior. Snowsong noticed it snow in the middle of summer! She doesn't know the ice is her doing until Sunfeather; Flashstar's dead brother, tell her. She keeps her unusual power to herself until it is time.

Amberfur Knew about his power ever since he was an apprentice. When he got angry at his mentor and huffed out a blaze of fire. His mentor, now dead, was shocked at the dangerous thing he just witnessed. Amberfur used his power on accident when there was a boarder skirmish. Amberfur is starting to doubt his life and wonder if he should've even been born.

Rainsong was always missing when rain or any form of precipitation fell. Because she is the one who caused it. Nobody knows this but her. She uses her powers to cause pranks to other cats, get drinks, and draw rival clan cats is getting suspicious of her absences. Rainsong doesn't know that her power will be used when the time comes.

Windwhisker causes wind. Nobody knows not even Windwhisker knows. It seems to only happen when he is angry. Windwhisker wonders if he is the cause. He is very doubtful of this thought.

Cherrytooth was always missing when battle ensued. Because of her power to be invisible when scared. She is a nervous little cat. She may seem like a chatterbox when around her clanmates, but battle was a different story.

Rosepaw was always a proud kit. She was apprenticed early because she play fought with the apprentices of her clan and never got tired. Amberclaw asked Moonstar if she could be apprenticed early. Rosepaw didn't understand. Why did this cat want her to be apprenticed early?

Brightkit always knew what to say. He thinks the cats are talking to him. But he doesn't know he is reading their minds! When Brightkit hears Jadefrost plan to kill their leader, he fears for the leader. He is too scared to protect his leader. He was threatened by Jadefrost. He said he would kill him if he opened his mouth. What can Brightkit do?


End file.
